fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Scolded Cynthia and Peepers For Feeding Too Much Food To Angel Bunny Once And Grounds Them
While Teresa was doing her homework, Justin appeared behind Cynthia and Peepers, "Oh, girls, it’s time for—hoOOOOOOOLLLYYY COW!! Girls, what is this hole?!" He cried. "What hole?" Cynthia and Peepers asked. "Don't play dumb." Justin demanded. "We’re not. We’re playing hide-and-seek with Angel." Cynthia said. "And where is Angel?" Justin asked. "Well, if we knew that, it wouldn’t be hide-and-seek." Cynthia added. Justin crossed his arms, he was disappointed, "Okay. Just answer me this. Did you remember to feed Angel only once?" "Yes." Cynthia and Peepers said. "I did." Peepers explained. "I did?" Cynthia asked. "Whoops." Cynthia and Peepers said, while hanging their heads in guilt, Justin leans down to them. "“Whoops” is right. You see, girls, by feeding Angel more than once, you’ve tricked his brain into thinking it needs to constantly eat. I designed Angel Bunny to need to eat once and only once in his entire lifetime. But now that you’ve triggered this compulsive eating habit, there’s no telling what he’ll do. You girls don't need Angel Bunny for a pet from now on." Justin told. "But--" Cynthia and Peepers yelped. "No buts! I've changed my mind! Sometimes we have our own pet, and sometimes we don't! From now on you two are so grounded for feeding Angel! You three shall stay home, and that's final!" Justin ordered, "I'm calling the babysitter right now!" Teresa, who was doing her homework, cleared her thoat and asked, "Justin, do you mind? I'm trying to do some algebra. The test is tomorrow." Justin sheepishly grinned and said, "Oops! Sorry, Teresa." Then he turned back to Cynthia and Peepers. "But you're so unfair!" Peepers yelled, as she and Cynthia punched Justin's noes making Justin bleeding. Justin was furious! "That's it!! I have had quite enough of this attitude nonsenses! You girls are in so much trouble!! YOU GIRLS ARE SO GROUNDED FOR A WEEK! A MONTH!! A YEAR!!!! YOU STAYING HOME!!! GO TO YOUR ROOM!!! AND DON'T COME OUT AGAIN!!!! YOU THREE ARE SENT TO BED EARLY!!!!" Justin boomed. "But, Justin!!" Teresa, Cynthia, and Peepers yelped in terror. "It's too late to talk now, girls! I tried to reason with you, but you girls wouldn't listen! Now go!!" Justin scolded. Teresa, Cynthia, and Peepers were so upset, they marched upstairs, they turned to Justin, yelling "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS JENNER!!!!!!!" They run upstairs, slamming the door shut, making Justin hurt. "Justin! How could you?!" Sweetie Belle scolded. "You ground the girls! You should be ashamed!" Apple Bloom shouted. "From now on, you're nothing but Bulgy, Diesel, George, Spencer, and Daisy!!" Thomas yelled back at Justin. "You're so evil as Vicky, Mr. Crocker, Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Francis, Dr. Bender, Wendell, Skip Sparkypants, Gary, and Agent Pixie!!" Timmy shouted at Justin. "You're still nothing but King Goobot, Beautiful Gorges, Professor Calamitous, Baby Eddie, The Junkman, Grandma Taters, and Eustace Strych!!" Jimmy Neutron shouted, while Goddard growled at Justin. "YEAH!" Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, and Nick shouted at Justin, "you're evil as them!!" "You are nothin' but Plankton, ManRay, the Dirty Bubble, Flats, Bubble Bass, Dennis, the Bubble Poppin' Boys, the Tickler, Lip Service, Filthy Phil, and the Strangler!!" SpongeBob yelled back for Justin. "Even you're nothing but Verminous Snaptrap, BirdBrain, the Chameleon, Larry, Francisco, Ollie, Meerkat, Wanna-Bee, Escape Goat, and the Caped Cod!!" Dudley shouted at Justin. "From now on, we're going to help the girls to make them better!!" Little Bear scolded to Justin.